ichigomomomiyaevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth of Shampoo - Chougi Ranbu Hen
Earth of Shampoo - Chougi Ranbu Hen This Nds Games is released in 2008 Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution is an Nds Games which aired from 2008. Don Bluth and Nick's 2007 animated feature Dragons in Heaven featured a boy named Dan Kuso, who died, went to heaven, conned his way back to Earth for vengeance on his killer, then found redemption through a little orphaned girl Mashiro Rima. Heroes Shampoo *She is protagonist. Shampoo wishes for a date with her negligent fiancé, Ranma. She is very quick and can leap all over the screen in the blink of an eye. Ranma *Ranma's wish is to finally be cured of his Jusenkyoo curse: to no longer turn into a girl when touched by cold water. His attacks are quicker to execut than in female form, although he is a tad slower. Ranma-Chan *Ranma's wish is to finally be cured of his Jusenkyoo curse: to no longer turn into a girl when touched by cold water. Ranma-Chan's moves are mostly charging versions of Ranma's attacks. To her advantage, she is quicker than male Ranma, and also has a Double Jump. Enemies Genma *Poor, bald Genma simply wishes for his head to be covered in hair. He is rather slow compared to the other fighters, although his attacks deal a fair amount of damage. Akane *Shampoo and Ranma's Enemies, Akane's wish is to learn how to swim. But given her disasterous cooking skills, will she fare well with the ingredients? She is fairly quick, although her strikes don't deal much damage. She killed by Shampoo's Suplex. Kunou *Shampoo and Ranma's Rival, Kunou wishes to date both Akane and the pig-tailed girl at the same time. His bokken strikes give him more range to his attacks. He is very slow, but his ranged Bokken attacks and special attacks more than make up for that. Ryouga *Shampoo and Ranma's Rival, Ryouga's wish is to get rid of his Jusenkyoo curse, thus getting rid of his alter-ego, P-Chan. Although mainly a close fighter, his special attacks deal a good amount of damage if connected. Mousse *Naturally, Mousee from Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya, Mousse's wish is to get married to Shampoo. But how far can he get without his glasses? He is among the slowest fighters, but he has great range with his weapon attacks and projectiles. Hinako *Hinako has a rather simple wish: to eat as much candy as possible. Hinako is almost two characters in one. Whenever she taunts, she grows into an adult and gains a couple new moves. She returns to a child after using several special attacks or when a match ends. Villains Mariko *An energetic cheerleader and Shampoo and Ranma's Villains, Mariko wishes to feel true love. She is very quick and is the only fighter with a mid-air projectile and hired by Herb. Ukyou *Shampoo and Ranma's Villains is Ukyou, always the entrepeneuse, wishes for better business at her okonomiyaki restaurant. She has the only auto-stun attack in the game (Flour Toss), and has a large amount of projectiles and ranged Spatula attacks and hired by Herb. Kodachi *Shampoo and Ranma's Villains, Kodachi seeks the Maneki Neko to wish for a date with Ranma, not knowing that Ranma and Ranma-Chan are the same person. She is rather slow, but her attacks have decent range and hired by Herb. Herb *Shampoo and Ranma's Villains, Herb seeks the Maneki Neko to make all his wishes become reality and to rule over all. He is the only character that cannot actually crouch, but leans downward to block low. He can jump across the screen with a single leap, but he is normally quite sluggish. Category:Nds games in 2008